


You can keep it

by Ghxstcore



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Just pink girls bein cute besties, Kinda, Not romantic bc that wasn't requested, This went down well on Tumblr so it's going here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: Written for a Tumblr promptCallie finds something to return to Pearl





	You can keep it

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wouldn't post something like this, but people on Tumblr seemed to like so here we are! It's pretty short and not that good, but enjoy none the less!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @iida-hime

_Tap tap tap_

Callie stood outside her friends flat, bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously. She was fiddling with something in her hands, the unseen item far to big to fit into any pockets - not that she had any on her anyway. Twirling it around her gloved hands, she didn’t have to wait long before the white door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Pearl.

“Ugh, Mornin’ Cals”

She yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the light of the hallway. The other Idol’s eyebrow raised curiously, a small giggle escaping her as she caught on to her friends situation.

“Really, Pearl? It’s 1 pm and you _just_ woke up? Man, I thought Marina would be keeping you in check better.”

“She’s out with 8 looking at shellendorf right now, actually. This is the latest I’ve woken up in 3 months and you just _had_ to come over, didn’t ya?”

Callie nodded in reply, a smug grin spreading over her face as she did so. Pearl grumbled some more, before reluctantly standing aside to let her in. Callie, however, waved her off.

“Don’t worry, I only came here to drop this off. You can go back to bed, lazy bitch”

Pearl glared at her jokingly, sticking her tongue out as she did so. Callie smiled, before pulling her hands out from behind her back. Pearl’s eyes immediately widened, suprise evident in her features.

“Uh, Cals? Why d'ya have that with you?”

“Well, since splatfest is over, I thought you’d want it back?”

The copper crown hung around her wrist, the idol waving her hand so it spun slightly. Pearl raised an eyebrow, before laughing and waving her friend off.

“I already have a bunch of em, you can keep it. I’d probably never wear it anyway.”

Callie’s eyes widened in suprise, before her face burst into a wide, toothy smile. She immediately placed it on her head, threading her tied back tentacles through the middle. It fit perfectly, of course, and Callie couldn’t help but bounce on her feet once more.

“Thank you Pearlie!!! I’m never taking this thing off!!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever ya say. Now let me get some more zs before ‘Rina gets home.”

The idol took a few steps backwards, waving to her friend before bounding off down the long hall. Pearl sighed, watching her friend disappear from view before closing the door behind her. 1 pm was far too early for shit like this.


End file.
